Mamma Mia
by Shironami Kane
Summary: Sakura looked down at her mother's diary. Finally she had the key to knowing who her father was. It was either the romantic Nagato, the heroic Kakuzu or the mysterious Orochimaro. Sakura didn't know inviting them all home at once would be Konoha's undoing


Mamma Mia

By Shironami Kane

Summery: Sakura looked down at her mother's diary. Finally she had the key to knowing who her father was. It was either the romantic Nagato, the heroic Kakuzu or the mysterious Orochimaro. Sakura didn't know inviting them all home at once would be Konoha's undoing.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

Chapter One - Low Blow

Sakura beamed down at the forehead protector in her hands. Finally after so many years of hard work at the academy she was now a real ninja! And what's more she was academically the top graduate and top kunoichi of her class! Surely it was a sign that Sasuke would pay attention to her now!

While Sakura preened and polished her forehead protector Ino Yamanaka steely glared at her happy ex-friend and current rival. Sasuke was the prize in the rivalry the two had and Ino couldn't currently think of anything that would ruin Sakura's chances with Sasuke. With the academy festival being held the next week Sakura would be the one to greet Sasuke and his family on the last night of the week for a tea ceremony traditionally served by Sakura's parents to Sasuke's parents. But Sakura didn't have a dad.

Ino smiled victoriously. How could she have forgotten? Sakura only lived with her mother because her father was "on a long term mission" coded words that Sakura had once told her that really meant that Sakura was a bastard. Oh this was definitely worth approaching Sakura to tease her with!

Ino gave a blinding smile as she approached Sakura in the crowd of students and parents. "Hey forehead-girl congratulations on being top kunoichi. I'm sure you'll have a great time at the festival next week with your parents."

Sakura was shocked at Ino's comment. What could Ino possibly be thinking by bringing up that subject? Though on the inside she was seething in rage and confusion on the outside she returned Ino's smile with one of her own, "Why thank you Ino. Hope you have a chance with impressing Sasuke now that I'm the top kunoichi."

Ino simply flipped her hair with a laugh and said, "Now now Sakura, I don't have to worry about impressing Sasuke of course, it's his parents I want to make a good impression on. After all now that he's such a great ninja his parents will only want the best girl for him. A girl with a kind and lively mother and a strong and supportive father. I'm sure his parents would love to meet yours during the tea ceremony on the last night of the festival. Hope your dad comes back from his mission before then. It wouldn't be a good father who would miss his only daughter's Graduation Festival."

Sakura gritted her teeth and with an impressive show of true self control only slapped Ino across the cheek instead of slugging her, "I'm sure my father will be truly impressive when Sasuke's dad meets him next week. See you at the festival Ino-pig but if I don't I'll see you at the Assignment Meeting on the fifteenth."

Though her cheek stung Ino grinned victoriously as Sakura stormed away from the academy towards her home. There was no way Sakura could find a way to impress Sasuke without a real father. Hitting Sakura with a low blow like that was worth the sting of her cheek. One day Sakura would have to admit Ino was the better of the two, top kunoichi graduate or not.

On the way home Sakura radiated such a fury and killer intent that plants shriveled and some jounin had to make sudden in air adjustments to avoid being anywhere within a two block radius of her. Ino been the one person Sakura had admitted to her lack of a real father and how did the pig repay her? By throwing it back in her face! The academy had a strict home confidentiality rule that enforced students to confide details of their home lives to each other only if they so desired. The only public knowledge was that Naruto Uzumaki was an orphan who lived by himself.

Once she arrived home Sakura found a note from a mother that said she would be working late and that she would be home early enough for the two of them to go out to eat for dinner. Sakura was still feeling upset over the things Ino had said and so she stepped into her mom's room, which was kept off limits to Sakura. Her mother's deal when she entered the ninja academy had been if Sakura wanted her privacy Sakura would have to give her mother privacy. But if Sakura wanted to dig up clues about her father to prove Ino wrong Sakura would have to look for it in her mother's stuff.

Her mother's room was very organized and well kept with dark gold paint on the walls similar to Sakura's own room but it didn't have any plants in it. On the desk next to the bed was a picture of Sakura and her mother. Looking at them they were similar in the face but their hair and eye colors were different from each other. Sakura had pink hair and green eyes while her mother had reddish orange hair and brown eyes.

Sakura walked over to the closet and opened it to look inside. There were only a few plain looking outfits that Sakura knew her mother made look different by wearing different scarfs and belts. At the bottom of the closet were several dozen shoe boxes stacked rather neatly on top of each other. Sakura settled herself down within the closet and began to rifle through the boxes, being careful to replace everything exactly where it was.

The first box was filled with cards that had poems on them followed by a box with little jeweled stones in individual compartments. There was a box with her mother's secret recipes in it in a box that was marked For Sakura When She Moves Out. The minutes were ticking by quickly and Sakura felt increasingly agitated as the time for her mother to arrive home was nearing closer and closer. Then Sakura finally found it. A shoe box with a collection of diaries that where written in week by week from the age of ten to twenty five. Sakura quickly calculated in her head and dug out the diary from the year before she was born and then with a shiver of anticipation opened it up. There during the summer before Sakura was born her mother's story began.

Dear Diary, June 10th 4150

When I turned eighteen back in November I thought for sure

that Dad was joking about sending me away to live with my

mother until I got a husband, but apparently not. Yesterday

I left on a summer long journey to go live in Tea Country. It

could be worse I suppose. Dad could have sent that pervert

Mazaku along to "protect" me. But I convinced Dad that

since he trained me a little as a ninja that I had enough

skills to take care of myself. I really hope something

happens to make this trip enjoyable.

~Kiku

Dear Diary June 17th 4150

Oh my good god you would not believe the week I've had!

First a freak summer thunderstorm rose up out of nowhere

while I was on the boarder of Rain Country and I stupidly

got caught up in a flood when I was trying to cross a shallow

river in the forest. The water swept me under and I would

have died if I hadn't hit a rock and managed to pull myself

onto shore. I was pretty banged up and probably looked like

a waterlogged rat when this total hottie showed up out of

nowhere and sat down next to me. I was soooo embarrassed!

But he was so sweet and complimented me for saving myself

from the river. We sat in the forest and talked for hours. His

name is Nagato and he's a ninja from Rain Country. He said

he was patrolling the boarder and was supposed to meet up

with his team in a few days but he stayed by my side while

I healed up a little. Nagato is such a sweetheart and is always

giving me wildflowers and cute little gifts. I really think I will

fall in love with this romantic guy!

~Kiku

Dear Diary June 24th 4150

Well it was a great this week at first. Nagato took me out

on this romantic moonlight picnic and we just sat out under

the stars in each others arms. We started to kiss and well ...

But after that it was horrible! The next afternoon I met his

teammates and one of them was his girlfriend. They didn't

admit it but I could feel the love and respect between them!

What else could I do? I don't want to be 'the other woman' I

want someone who is only into me. I just thanked Nagato

for his company and gave him my farewell. I need to be

more careful with my heart I don't think I'll fall in love again.

~Kiku

Dear Diary July 1st 4150

Oh my lord I have fallen hard and fast! I may be a fool for

love but for sure this time it is true and real, I can feel it!

I was in town the yesterday afternoon to refill my supplies

when some stupid ninja bandit attacked me and stole my

money! But before he got away this totally heroic **hunk**

clotheslined him and started in on him! It was totally

awesome! Of course I couldn't just let him leave without

thanking him so I offered to treat him to dinner that night.

He seemed reluctant at first but he finally caved after I told

him I didn't expect him to pay for anything, my treat. He was

such a gentleman and we went to a place where I had coupons

for half priced appetizers and dessert. He seemed amused that

I had a coupon booklet but we really enjoyed each others

company. I could just stare into his eyes all day, they're very

attractive. He dropped me off at my motel and I invited him in

for a little nightcap. I kissed him and thanked him with an offering

of my heart and then we well ... Oh Kakuzu's such a hunk!

~Kiku

Dear Diary, July 8th 4150

Oh this week would have been the best of my life if it weren't

so confusing! I was traveling with Kakuzu and he really

liked me! He's so great, very passionate and manly! I

probably would have blown off moving in with my mother

if he hadn't had to leave to report in with his boss. He told

me that he loved me and that I could write to him by sending

letters to a town that he lived in called Panchiko but I couldn't

come with him. I might have irritated him because he knocked

me out and left me in the bushes on the side of the road

when I tried to follow after him. I feel so hurt and confused.

Why would he do something like that to me if he loved me?

I'll write to him in a few weeks I suppose but I'm still confused.

~Kiku

Dear Diary, July 15th 4150

I think I have a stalking admirer. Every morning for the

past few days when I wake up there is a breakfast set

up and prepared for me with no sign of anybody around.

It's kind of sweet and all but a little weird too. I wonder if

it's Kakuzu following me around though this isn't his type

of thing. Maybe it's just some weirdo.

~Kiku

Dear Diary, July 22nd 4150

It was a weirdo. But he was very kind and helpful even if

he was mysterious. He kept popping out of nowhere to take

care of attackers when I went through a robber infested area.

I didn't even learn his name until the morning we well ... his

name was Orochimaru and he mentioned that he lived in Rice

Country which is weird since I don't think there is a ninja village

there. He disappeared when I passed into Tea Country

yesterday. This has been a very eventful journey but I can't say

I'm very happy about arriving at mother's house. That woman

is such a frigid banshee!

~Kiku

Dear Diary, July 29th 4150

Mother is even worse than what I remember her being! She's

such a freaking bitch! What in the world did I do to deserve

a winter type Haruno for a mother? And the boys she's trying

to set me up with are awful and boring! I think I'll write a letter

to Kakuzu or something. Later!

~Kiku

Dear Diary, August 6th 4150

I have a bad feeling that I might be pregnant. It's just a hunch

but my hunches are usually right. This is so bad! I know mother

is going to kill me but what about the dad!? Now for sure I can't

write to Kakuzu. What if I have a boy!? Haruno girls always take on

seasonal appearances but the boys always take after the father!

I can't just burden Kakuzu with this information if the baby isn't

even his. Oh what am I going to do? This is going to end badly

I can tell.

~Kiku

Sakura finally tore her eyes away from her mother's diary when she heard the faint jingle of keys unlocking the front door. Sakura must have broken about three speed records as she silently placed the diary in the box and put it back in the closet. Then Sakura shut the closet door and quickly vacated her mother's room, her heart pounding heavily in her head. Her mind was spinning with all the information she had taken in but at least Sakura now had names and locations to work with. Her father was either the romantic Nagato who lived in Rain, the brave Kakuzu who lived in Panchiko or the mysterious Orochimaru who lived in Rice. Determination set in her eyes. Ino was not going to win. Sakura was going to impress Ino and maybe, just maybe she would be able to convince her father to stay with her so she wouldn't ever have to deal with being a bastard again.

End Chapter One

* * *

Please review and tell me what you think of it so far!


End file.
